Spatial light modulators used in projection display systems are capable of projecting image details from media sources such as HDTV, DVD, and DVI. Conventional spatial light modulators are limited by their etendue, which dictates the energy available to the system. Specifically, the amount of light within a particular wavelength range that may be accepted by the spatial light modulator is limited by the etendue of the system. Light originating from light sources emitting narrow bands of light are typically not powerful enough to enable the light modulators to generate a correctly colored or sufficiently bright image.